


Shadow Tag

by Casity



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casity/pseuds/Casity
Summary: Jason and Dick play shadow tag :)”Well, yeah. I’m not white trash, so it’s not inbred.”“True,” Jason conceded. “But thank god I’m not a carnie.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99
Collections: Dick & Jason, everybody loves dick





	Shadow Tag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leradomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leradomi/gifts).



Dick was laughing. He couldn’t stop giggling, even if he was nineteen, and far too old to have his voice crack and …

And.

And Jason Todd was in hot pursuit, flashlight beam bobbing up and down, his childish giggles perfectly wonderful. To be this amount of happy, to be this stress free … it’d been an impossibility before.

Always having to take care of his mother, always sleeping with one eye open because his dad mixed with horrible people.

But now he ran barefoot and free; green, dew anointed grass underfoot and between his toes. 

He ran, and he laughed, and he screamed: _“You’re it!” ___

____

____

Dick turned to him, the most comforting smile in tow, and stared down at his shadow caught in Jason’s flashlight. “Fuck me, and fuck you too.”

“And Alfred gets on me about cussing.”

“Well, yeah. I’m not white trash, so it’s not inbred.”

“True,” Jason conceded. “But thank god I’m not a carnie.”

The comment had them both falling down and wrestling about in the pre-morning grass. The fourteen-year-old did his best to log the feeling of his G.K. sweatshirt growing damp; of Dick’s awkward ‘I’m not quite an adult, but I am’ laugh. He pushed a hand into Dick’s face and returned the happy sound as the stars dimmed and the sun threatened to rise. 

Eventually, and not without a struggle that led to Dick tapping out, the two lay side by side, sun now peeking the tippy top of it’s head. 

“Do you think it’s possible that we’ll always be this lucky?”

Dick looked over, confused. “Sorry? Say again?”

“It was impossible. I mean, I was happy before, I could do things that most people couldn’t. I could steal. Trust me, it’s a nice feeling, especially this one building – they had a rooftop latch, and I stood there and felt like nothing could hurt me.” Silence overtook the conversation, and Jason was grateful Dick allowed it to. “But it always still sucked. Being here … it’s nice.”

“I don’t really remember the before,” his voice was barely above a whisper as Dick turned over and plucked a blade of grass. He twisted it between his fingers and then met Jason’s gaze. “I mean, I remember my parents and the circus, but I don’t really remember-remember. It’s more like a dream.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

“I know you do. Kinda-sorta why I like talking to you.”

Jason turned his flashlight to the brightening sky, waved it around, shut it off, then watched as Dick did the same. The two laughed together, kicked their legs towards the rising sun, and sighed in sync. “I forget mom’s face.”

“Yeah. If Bruce hadn’t of saved my parents things, I probably wouldn’t know what they looked like.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

Jason once again sighed. He turned his flashlight on and pointed it to the sun, then directly into Dick’s face, which caused a disgruntled squawk. “Can you always be my brother?”

To this, Dick laughed. “Nobody else would take the job, but I’m up for it.”

“Dickhead.”

And the sun continued to rise as laughter equally brightened.

END

PS: Leradomi. Check her out. Best beta ever.


End file.
